


My Boss's Son

by fangirl_295



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Parley, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_295/pseuds/fangirl_295
Summary: Peter Parker and Harley Keener have been dating for 5 months. Now it's time for Peter to meet Harley's parents. Did Harley forget to mention they were Tony Stark and Pepper Potts?





	My Boss's Son

Peter Parker was happy. So insanely happy. He had been dating Harley Keener for nearly 5 months and these months had been some of his best. 

Peter Parker was also very nervous. He was currently in his boyfriend's car trying not to hyperventilate at the prospect of meeting Harley's parents. He was staying at their house for the weekend. 

Now, Harley and Peter understood that 5 months was a long time before meeting their respective families. However, they wanted to know if their relationship was going anywhere before taking this big step. 

Harley had already met May. The pair had got along like a house on fire taking pleasure in making Peter squirm in embarrassment. The evil, evil woman brought out his baby pictures. He didn't care, he pulled off the naked bubble bath esqué look with flair aged 1. 

With an amused smile, Harley reached out and gave Peter's hand a comforting squeeze while still focusing on the road. 

"Hey darlin', you're going to be fine. Just use that Parker charm and they'll love you." Harley's southern accent drawled. His accent still made Peter's stomach do flips even after dating for so long.

"I just..." he trailed of slightly. "I just want this to go well, you know? It's really important for me that it goes somewhat successful." He responded softly.

Harley looked over and melted at the sight Peter Parker was. His fluffy, untamed curls falling in those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. His hands were covered in what were dubbed 'sweater paws' over a white shirt; Peter was adament on making a good impression. His boyfriend was a total puppy and he was going to protect his precious pup at all costs.

Reaching out, Harley pressed a tender kiss to Peter's knuckles as if to soothe all his worries. Peter's faced was graced with a soft smile leading to Harley's triumphant grin.

Soon enough, the pair had arrived at Stark Tower. Confusion settled on Peter's face. What were they doing here? 

"It'll all make sense soon." Harley said cryptically as he pulled Peter inside.

"Harley James Keener if you don't tell me what's going on I swear--" Peter was cut off by Harley instructing F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take them up to the penthouse which she happily obliged with a "Yes Mini Boss."

"Pete-" Harley started nervously.

"Harls! What on earth are we going up-" Suddenly the realization sank in. 

Harley Keener was the Stark Son.

There had been speculation for years that the Stark family had a child but they never revealed the child's identity to the public.

Peter groaned. "You have GOT to be kidding me." 

Funny story. Peter had told Harley he worked at Stark Industries as an intern, just not the part where he was Tony Stark's personal intern. 

Dear lord, Peter had been dating his boss's son the entire time and didn't even know! Well... this was going to be awkward. 

The blonde looked over at Peter with a somewhat sheepish smile on his face. "Surprise...?" He said with a shy little shrug that most definitely not cute in Peter's humble opinion.

This was going to be a shit show and Peter was ready to crash and burn.

The elevator dinged, presenting the two teenagers to the penthouse.

Harley called out "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Shuffling could be heard from deeper into the penthouse. Peter's super hearing picked up voices. 

"Tony! Behave-"

"But Pep I just wanna scare him a little!"

"You will not under any circumstances maim the poor boy, this must be terrifying enough for him!" 

"Pepper please-" 

"Anthony Edward Stark, you pull any bullshit tonight, you're sleeping on the couch." Pepper left no room for arguement. They continued to bicker in hushed whispers.

The couple came into view of Peter and Harley and saw Pepper swatting Tony to behave as he continued to grumble like a child. 

A shark like grin appeared on Tony's face when he saw two figures at the doorway. Then melted into confusion when he spotted Peter.

"Hey Pete! I didn't know we were on for tonight...?" He questioned, trailing off when he saw Peter's hand gripping Harley's like a life line.

"Oh heyyyyy M-Mr St-Stark. Uh- um... I'm here to meet the parents?" He stuttered meekly, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Tony looked between Harley and Peter, once, twice, and again before his dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. 

"You're dating Parker! Oh my god this is too good to be true!" Tony clutched his stomach from all the laughing he was doing. Even Pepper was trying to hide her grin and laugh behind her hand, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Confusion settled on Harley's face. "Am I missing something here?" 

His dad turned to Harley with a grin spread across his features. "Harley, my dear, meet my personal intern Peter Parker. Pete, meet my son Harley Keener-Stark" And dissolved in snickers once again.

Big doe eyes met ocean ones. "WHAT?!" They both exclaimed. 

"You're been interning for my dad this entire time?" Harley questioned incredulously?

"It never came up!" Peter defended. He turned to glare at Tony who responded with wiggling his fingers in greeting. 

"Alright boys, why don't we all settle down for some dinner?" Pepper said, taking control of the situation. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all settled down at the dinner table. Tony made lasagne with garlic knots. The best. 

After the... encounter, if that's what you want to call it, at the door, they all settled into comfortable conversation.

Once they finished eating the teens sat in the living room while Harley's parents fixed up dessert.

Peter was snuggled into Harley's arms because it's what he desperately needed after the heart attack he was about to have earlier.

He lay his head directly over Harley's heart on his chest and listened to the rumble of his steady heartbeat while they softly spoke to each other. 

"You doing okay, Petey Pie?" Harley questioned peering down at his pup in his arms. 

"Yeah I'm good. Just surprised is all." He responded.

"Dad can be a little extra." Harley said, lips quirking up in to a small smile.

"Tony Stark is the biggest dramatic bitch I've ever met in my life." Peter deadpanned which led to the boys dissolving into laughter.

"Harley, I'm cutting you from the will for not defending my honour!" Tony piped up from behind them. 

"Isn't about time I put you in a care home, old man?" Harley snarked back.

"Pepper! Harley called me old! Again!" Tony whined. 

With a roll of her eyes she stated "He's not wrong." Tony looked over at her with a look of betrayal. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not feeding into your ego." She chided.

Tony's gaze drifted over to the embracing couple. He glared playfully and said "Parker I want there to be at least a 5 meter distance between you and Harls in the bedroom."

"Oh my god-" Peter muttered mortified. This was not happening.

"Protection is also very important-" Tony started, eyes full of mirth. 

Peter was blushing profusely. His mentor, his idol, was giving him the sex talk. Things could not get any worse than this.

Harley, on the other hand, sat there with a shit eating grin on his face as he watched his boyfriend squirm under the scrutiny of his father's dramatics.

"Well, we don't need the talk because we've already-" Harley began until Peter's iron grip clamped around his mouth. 

"Not. Another. Word" Peter gritted obviously very flustered.

The look on Tony's face was enough to send him to the grave.

Pepper's eyes softened and walked over to Peter pulling him into her arms. "Leave the poor boy alone the pair of you!" 

Over the years of being Tony's personal intern, Peter had wormed his way into both Tony and Pepper's hearts.

"Yeah, leave me alone." Peter pouted leaning into Pepper's embrace. It was now his turn to grin while Pepper glared at husband and son. Peter looked the perfect image of innocence. 

"Men are trash. Harley you're on the couch." Peter decided.

"Tony. Couch." Pepper said nonchalantly. 

Later on that night, Peter came to the couch to settle in Harley's arms. A smile started to spread across Harley's face. 

"Shut up and cuddle me, asshole" Peter grumbled which the blonde happily obliged to.

And if the teens walked in to breakfast the next morning, necks covered in purple bruises, so what.

Tony stared at the pair muttering how he was a "responsible adult who could handle this situation." 

He proceeded to faint.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the weekend, Tony walked in on Peter and Harley. They were both bent down in uncontrollable laughter, pure bliss emitting from the young couple. From the longing looks to loving touches, a blind man could see how much Harley and Peter meant to each other.

"I knew my kid chose well." Tony thought happily. And proceeded to walk out leaving the love struck couple to themselves.

All in all it was somewhat successful?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated. :))


End file.
